


I Want to See Life

by theleaveswant



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me out tonight. Take me anywhere, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. And in the darkened underpass, I thought, 'Oh God, my chance has come at last'--but then a strange fear gripped me and I just couldn't ask." (The Smiths)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to See Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stainofmylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainofmylove/gifts).



> Spoilers for/AU from 3x11

"Come with me," Tommy pleads from outside her open window, the duffel slung over his shoulder bulging with reasons to run and not look back.

"I can't," she says, and doesn't realize that's a lie until it's out of her mouth—Bill released her, she can go anywhere she wants—but then it's too late to take it back.

"Don't say that. Please, just—say anything but that."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. Where do you want to go?"

How many nights she'd spent dreaming about getting away, both before and after dying. She should have a thousand answers to that question, but they clot in her throat. She shakes her head to dislodge them but all she can cough up are excuses. "My life is here."

"What life?" he scoffs, and her face clouds. "I didn't mean—just, wiping down tables for people who hate you? Sleeping alone in an empty house, waiting around for some puffed-up old bastard who took you away from everything you knew and then turned his back on you? Who expects you to get everything perfect without ever taking the time to show you how? Tell me you don't want something better than that."

Jessica bites her thumbnail and looks away. "This is not the happy ending."

Tommy slumps away from the pane, slouches towards the steps. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Wait!" She lunges after him, leaning out onto the porch. He turns back around, hunched over under the weight of the bag. "Ask me again."

He smiles a little, weary but hopeful. "Jessica Hamby, will you run away with me?"

"Give me three minutes to pack."


End file.
